Hay cosas que no deben ocultarse
by Petit Nash
Summary: Un secreto cubre la UAC. Un secreto que cambia los comportamientos, que prohíbe ciertas conversaciones, que esta volviendo loca a Emily... y lo único de lo que esta segura es que tiene que ver con Hotch.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.** Hola a todos, nueva historia lista. Espero les guste, no duden en dejar sus comentarios.

 _Para Lica y emilybrewster_

 **Hay cosas que no deben ocultarse**

Emily sabía que algo estaba sucediendo, no podía decir que era, ni estar absolutamente segura de que todo el equipo se diera cuenta, pero ella lo sentía, algo estaba pasando. Al principio había visto pequeños guiños aislados, los había dejado pasar porque bien podía ser su imaginación o una serie de detalles sin relación. Pero con el paso de las semanas había empezado a unir puntos y sabía que algo pasaba.

Lo primero que había descubierto es que tenía que ver con Hotch, casi todos los pequeños incidentes, esos momentos incómodos o cortantes, sucedían alrededor de Hotch y a menudo con Rossi como implicado. Luego entendió que JJ también estaba involucrada, aunque no sabía en qué nivel… Y finalmente, y de pronto resultaba muy obvio, era algo que ella no debía saber, o que preferían que no supiera. Se sentía extraña con eso.

Ese día estaban de Columbus en un caso de tres parejas gay asesinadas, llevaban varias horas dándole vueltas al caso, pero no ayudaba mucho enfrentarse a prejuicios y puertas cerradas ante las parejas. También se encontraban con muchas conversaciones sobre la importancia del amor, de no ponerle límites ni prejuicios… e increíblemente, eso lograba crear mucha tensión en el equipo, como si prefirieran no tener que hablar de algo así. No ayudaba nada que, de pronto, cuando Hotch repartía labores para todos, Rossi interviniera, cortará las indicaciones de Hotch y se asegurará de indicarle su labor a ella. No tenía un mínimo de sentido.

Emily iba camino a la oficina de policía después de dejar a la madre de una de las víctimas, en la camioneta con ella iban Morgan y Rossi, aún tenían un camino de unos quince minutos por delante, le parecía un buen momento para finalmente atacar ese tema… ese algo incómodo que últimamente permanecía en la unidad.

-Bueno chicos, ha llegado el momento, ¿cuál de ustedes me contará que esta sucediendo últimamente?- fue Emily directo al punto

-¿A qué te refieres princesa?- interrogó Morgan

-Últimamente sucede algo en la UAC, algo que ustedes saben, no sé qué es, pero de pronto ante situaciones comunes saltan y cambian las reglas… y lo que más me llama la atención es que creen que no me doy cuenta o que no quieren que me dé cuenta- explicó Emily- ¿entonces…?-

-Emily tenemos un caso especialmente tenso como para que quieras ponerte un poco paranoica ahora- dijo Rossi quitándole importancia

-No te atrevas a mentirme, David Rossi- reclamó Emily al momento- que te conozco y sé cuándo lo haces, además estoy segura de que eres quien mejor sabe-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es algo que normalmente sucede alrededor de ti, bueno… alrededor de Hotch- a Emily no le pasó desapercibida la micro expresión de Rossi cuando señaló eso- y siempre tiene que ver con algo que dicen o hacen ustedes, en especial tú-

-Emily, lo que suceda o no alrededor de Hotch no es algo que deba preocuparte- soltó Morgan

-¿Entonces si sucede algo?-

Morgan y Rossi cruzaron una mirada, era como una clave de Rossi para decirle a Morgan que había hablado de más y que debía cerrar la boca.

-No es algo que deba preocuparte- repitió Morgan

Emily resopló, sabía que no iba a conseguir más información en ese momento, además justo unos segundos después llamó JJ para hacerles un informe de lo que sucedía en la estación… Al menos Emily había asegurado que algo sucedía, que estaban intentando ocultárselo y que por supuesto tenía que ver con Hotch… si las cosas no mejoraban tendría que indagar directo en la fuente.

El resto del día se les fue en el caso, Emily habló con muchísimas personas, sobre todo cuando, un poco antes de las 7 de la noche, se reportó otro asesinato de una pareja gay. No había duda que se trataba de un problema de odio y homofobia serio, el problema era no poder saber cómo elegía el asesino a sus víctimas, aún estaban un poco atorados con eso. Aunque Hotch originalmente había pedido que lo acompañará a la escena, la intervención de Rossi la había dejado en la comisaria con JJ, revisando y volviendo a revisar archivos y listas de sospechosos. Al menos la tensión en el ambiente había bajado.

-¿Cómo puede ser que haya alguien odie tanto que otras personas se amen?- preguntó Emily pensando en todo eso

-A veces te sorprende la humanidad- resopló JJ que se había tomado un descanso para tomar un café- la cantidad de odio que puede acumular-

-Pero es que… hemos visto muchas cosas JJ, muchas locuras y crímenes crueles, pero… este tipo de casos… no lo entiendo-

-Tomate un descanso antes de que esto se meta demasiado en tu mente- sugirió JJ- está poniéndote susceptible-

-Es que… si su amor no lastima a nadie porque tendría que provocar algo así- dijo Emily separándose de sus archivos y sirviéndose un café- me fastidian tantas restricciones, tantos prejuicios, como si el amor no fuera eso…-

-Em…- de pronto el semblante de JJ dibujo una mueca de preocupación- a ver, no en todos los casos, a veces se tiene que limitar por algunas reglas, o porque hay relaciones que no deben cambiarse porque puede que alguien salga dañado, y… venga, creo que es más… no sé, seguro… no sé qué te hayan dicho o… -

-¿De qué estás hablando?- se extrañó Emily

-Espera… ¿no te han dicho nada?- se sorprendió la rubia

-¿De qué?-

-Olvídalo, Emily, no dije nada-

-Tú sabes que ha estado pasando ¿verdad?-

Pero entonces, en el caos de acercarse o detener una a la otra, JJ trastabillo, Emily no supo reaccionar a tiempo y el café de la rubia la bañó por completo. Emitió un gemido pues la bebida estaba aún caliente… JJ intentó en vano buscar algo con que secarla, Emily se sacó el saco, pero el daño era irreversible a esas alturas.

-Será mejor que vuelvas al hotel, Em… y te quites eso, de cualquier modo ya es tarde, casi deberíamos dejar esto por hoy- sugirió JJ

-Supongo que es lo mejor, pero avísame cualquier novedad- se despidió Emily de su amiga y se olvidó por un momento del asunto anterior

Emily se encaminó al estacionamiento de la comisaria para poder tomar su auto e irse al hotel, ya regresaría JJ más tarde con algún otro miembro del equipo. No le preocupaba eso. Manejó al hotel y hasta que estuvo ahí volvió a pensar en lo que había dicho JJ, no entendía nada, su amiga sólo la había hecho que las ideas en su mente se revolvieran. ¿A qué venía eso de que algunas relaciones no debían cambiarse?... Estacionó y entró al hotel que se sentía vacío, afuera estaba muy oscuro ya, era tan tarde… y tan hundida en sus pensamientos estaba que chocó de frente con Hotch.

Los dos se miraron confundidos, como si no se hubieran visto venir, seguramente Hotch había estado tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos como ella; se habían quedado uno a escasos centímetros del otro. Por primera vez Emily se dio cuenta de que casi no había tenido contacto con Hotch en semanas, como si de pronto no hubiera razón para que se acercaran, trabajaran juntos o incluso hablaran, como si todo los separara. Hotch le esquivó la mirada.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó ella

-Sí… debía volver por algo y vuelvo a la comisaria- dijo él, pero ninguno se movió ni un milímetro- ¿tú qué haces aquí?- Hotch parecía muy tenso de pronto

-Vine a cambiarme, JJ tiró su café sobre mí y he quedado hecha un desastre- Emily dio un paso atrás como para que Hotch pudiera observar el desastre.

Y Hotch la miró, la recorrió con la mirada, evaluando la enorme mancha de café, Hotch la miró y pareció turbarse ligeramente, muy ligeramente, pero Emily se dio cuenta, ya nada le pasaba desapercibido. Pero no pudo preguntar nada… Porque en ese momento Rossi apareció en el vestíbulo.

-¡Aaron!- gritó y a Emily más que una llamada le pareció un reproche

Hotch dio un paso atrás y miró a Rossi. Ese gesto ya era demasiado, Emily sentía que todo eso se estaba saliendo de control, no podía creer la reacción de todos, no podía creer que Hotch no respondiera, que Rossi pareciera estarlo reprochando por algo; Era el mundo al revés. Quiso interrogar y reprochar, pero Rossi no dio oportunidad de que ninguno hablará.

-Perdona Emily, nos estamos yendo- explicó

-Sólo vine a cambiarme, si me esperan voy con ustedes- intervino ella

-No hace falta, Emily…- cortó Rossi- ya es tarde, mejor ya quédate, nosotros seguro estaremos de regreso en cuando más una hora-

-Vale… pero ¿me llaman si algo sucede?-

-Claro…- empezó Hotch

-Yo te llamaré- cortó Rossi y ambos hombres se alejaron sin más

Emily tardó casi un minuto en moverse. Suspiró y subió a su cuarto. Se cambió de ropa y se preguntó si volverían o la llamarían pronto… había sido un día muy largo y estaba cansada, pero no se creía capaz de dormir. Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas… Todo lo que estaba pasando tenía que ver con Hotch, de eso no había duda; algo que ella no podía saber, algo que incomodaba al equipo, algo que podía hacerlo aún más incómodo si salía mal por lo que había entendido de lo dicho por JJ. No le gustaba pensar en perfilar a Hotch, sentía que lo invadía, se sentía en un terreno delicado. Pero no podía seguir así.

Dio vueltas por su habitación, se recostó en la cama un rato, pero no podía relajarse, los minutos se le hacían eternos. Cerca de cincuenta minutos más tarde la llamó JJ, habían detenido a su _unsub_. Y aunque JJ dijo que no era necesaria su presencia, al momento se dirigió de vuelta a la comisaria. Pasaban de las 11 de la noche. Las calles estaban vacías así que Emily llegó en cuestión de minutos. Los policías tenían detenido a un sujeto de unos 40 años, con bastante mala actitud y un ojo morado

-¿Es él?- preguntó al llegar y toparse con Morgan

-Es él, princesa, su discurso de odio lo delata al momento- contestó el moreno- no tardaremos en tener la confesión-

-¿Qué ha dicho hasta ahora?-

-Que alguien debía hacerlo- suspiró al decirlo- los tipos como este me hacen perder la fe en la humanidad-

-¿Y el ojo morado?-

-Se lo dejó Hotch, uno de los mejores golpes que ha dado-

-Ja- Emily soltó una risa- iré a felicitarlo por eso-

-No- Morgan fue tajante, luego relajo la expresión- no hace falta-

-¿Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes con Hotch?-

-Él hará el interrogatorio- complementó Morgan pero el daño estaba hecho

-¿Qué se esfuerzan tanto en ocultarme?- preguntó ella

-Déjalo ya, Em- y Morgan se alejó de ella

Emily estaba molesta de pronto, muy molesta. Estaban por cerrar un caso grande y ni así podían ir bien las cosas, estaba harta de eso, de cómo rondaban todos alrededor de Hotch vigilantes, como todas las conversaciones se llenaban de tensión ante cualquier insignificancia, como se negaban a decirle, como había silencios repentinos que interrumpían las conversaciones normales, como no podía interactuar con su jefe y amigo… No iba a tolerar eso más, esas últimas semanas habían sido un desastre, esos últimos días un martirio. No podía más... Ya. No. Más.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Y, como no quería hacerlos esperar más, aquí esta la continuación. No olviden contarme que les pareció esta resolución. Mil besos

.

.

2...

Emily tomó aire y con ello decisión, se alejó de ahí, se olvidó un momento del caso, del hombre inculpado y buscó al resto de su equipo, encontró su objetivo al momento. Iba a saber eso como sea. Ya no quería esperar. Spencer Reid no la vio venir, antes de darse cuenta, Emily ya lo había tomado del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia una oficina vacía a unos pasos de la mesa del equipo. Emily cerró la puerta tras de ellos y cruzó los brazos para enfrentarse a Spencer.

-Tú vas a contarme que está pasando- declaró

-¿De qué hablas, Emily?- se extrañó el genio

-He llegado a la conclusión de que todos saben que está pasando, todos menos yo y si no me lo dicen es que de algún modo estoy involucrada- declaró Emily finalmente expresando lo que llevaba muchos días rondando en su mente- algo sucede, algo sobre Hotch, algo que creo que todos le están reprochando o castigando o algo así… y estoy harta de esta atmósfera, así que… Dime que está sucediendo-

-No sucede nada- contestó Reid en automático

-Spencer Reid, si soy tu amiga, vas a decirme que sucede-

-Emily no…-

-Spencer!-

-De verdad, Em...-

-¡Spencer!-

-Pero…- el joven genio había entrado en pánico

-¡Spencer!-

-Hotch esta enamorado de ti-

-¡Spencer!- en la puerta estaba JJ con expresión entre sorprendida y molesta

Emily tardó en reaccionar. Su cerebro tardó en procesar todo. Spencer estaba como en shock y JJ muy enojada, detrás llegó Rossi alertado por el escándalo… Emily siguió mirándolos a todo. ¿Hotch enamorado? ¿Hotch enamorado de ella? ¿Aaron Hotchner?... No sabía si era más increíble eso o que todo ese caos fuera por eso. Emily salió del shock tras unos segundos de silencio, pero conservó su enojo, tomó la muñeca de Rossi y le ordenó ir por Morgan, quería hablar con todos juntos y quería hacerlo al momento.

El equipo reunido en esa pequeña oficina, menos Hotch. Emily los miró a todos, como previendo que Emily estaba muy enojada, se mantuvieron en silencio. Ella casi resoplaba del coraje, aunque por dentro se sentía casi temblorosa por ese descubrimiento. Sabía que en cuanto el enojo pasara iba a sentirse tambaleante y casi asustada, pero la rabia la mantenía en pie.

-¿Quién va a explicarme esto?- preguntó

-Creo que Spencer ya habló de más- refunfuñó Morgan

-Explicaciones- declaró Emily fulminándolo con la mirada

-Lo supe primero yo- le explicó Rossi con resignación- empecé a ver señales y lo interrogué, Hotch se resistió mucho, muchísimo en verdad, pero terminó contando que creía tener sentimientos por ti, algo más que una simple atracción, algo que llevaba meses formándose dentro de él… y yo no supe que decirle, eso tiene unas siete semanas-

-Me lo contó a mí- continuó JJ- como yo era tu amiga más cercana tal vez podía tener una opinión, algo que aconsejar, pensar en que podía causarte a ti, si te incomodaría o algo así, le conté a García y por accidente lo escuchó Spencer… se nos ocurrió que era algo realmente delicado-

-García me lo contó a mí- tomó la palabra Morgan- y fui directo a Rossi… el primero en hablar de "enamoramiento" fue Reid- fulminó a Reid con la mirada- cuando lo puso en ese término fue que nos preocupamos, no era lo ideal, el genio no lo veía tan serio, pero nosotros definitivamente sí-

-Y fui yo quien decidió que era incorrecto, que sólo haría las cosas incomodas entre ustedes, y que había que evitarlo- confesó Rossi- fui yo quien le pedí a todos que lo mantuvieran separado de ti, eso podía ayudar a que olvidara el asunto, fue difícil porque Hotch no es un hombre que deje que le digan que hacer, pero... insistí, era lo mejor para olvidar el asunto-

-¿Entonces tú eres el culpable de todo esto?- inquirió Emily

Rossi la miró con confusión, ella estaba molestísima. Quería gritarles un millón de cosas, pero sabía que llamaría la atención. Quería sermonearlos, pero sabía que tenía poco tiempo, que cuando Hotch terminará el interrogatorio aparecería ahí y no quería que fuera parte de eso, al menos iba sacarlo limpio de todo ese asunto, ya había pasado demasiado por eso, iba a resolverlo por él, podía hacer eso. Emily tomó aire.

-Así que todo este asunto es por mí…- dijo mirándolos fijamente

-Emily…- intentó interrumpir Reid

-¿Saben por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó Emily sin escucharlo- porque a un psicópata se le ocurrió que el modo en que las personas se querían estaba mal, decidió que no todo el amor estaba permitido, que no todo el amor era "lo ideal" y que tenía que tomar las cosas en sus manos… y miren como acabo la cosa- declaró señalando a las fotos y archivos que habían estado revisando los últimos dos días- sólo porque alguien encontró incorrectos los sentimientos de alguien más, sólo porque alguien quería acallar lo que había en el corazón de otros-

-No es lo mismo, Em- dijo JJ

-¿No?..- Emily le dirigió una gélida mirada

-Queríamos protegerte- dijo Rossi

-Todo esto es por mí… y debería darles vergüenza- Emily los recorrió con la furiosa mirada- por mi… y lo único que no se les ocurrió es preguntarme a mí, dejarme opinar a mí-

-Em…-

-Silencio- dijo ella- esto se acabó ¿queda claro?, cualquier cosa que Hotch tenga en duda conmigo la arreglará conmigo, no con ustedes y no quiero volver a enfrentarme a esto y no quiero que sigan detrás de él vigilando y censurando sus decisiones o movimientos, porque ustedes no son quienes para juzgar sus sentimientos-

Emily les dirigió una última mirada y salió de la oficina. Aún seguía enojada, sentía muy tonta la actitud del equipo, pero también se sentía liberada y ligeramente nerviosa, nunca se le habría ocurrido que Hotch pudiera estar interesada en ella. Siguió sonriendo mientras salía del lugar y regresaba al hotel, los dejaría resolver sin ella, sabía que después de tanta adrenalina por aquella conversación estaría exhausta en poco tiempo. Miró de reojo a Hotch al salir y sonrió más. Ahora le tocaba a ella acabar con eso.

Volaron temprano de vuelta a DC. Todos iban silenciosos. Emily miraba por la ventana. Había descansado mejor que en semanas y quería poder hablar con Hotch al volver a casa, seguramente él también había pasado noches infernales con todo eso… lo buscó con la mirada, estaba en el lado contrario del jet, tenía la mirada tensa, casi como si le costara ser él mismo… que crueles habían sido con él, como si ser el jefe de la unidad y enfrentarse a todos los horrores del mundo no fuera suficiente, lo habían hecho sentir que sus sentimientos eran incorrectos, casi peligrosos. Y nadie merecía eso. Lo habían doblegado, convenciéndolo que estaba mal, que sentir lo que sentía estaba mal. Al aterrizar había tomado su decisión.

Era sábado. Así que sólo llegaron a la oficina para poder dejar los archivos, ver cualquier emergencia en lista… y luego, si todo estaba bien, ir casa. Emily subió a la oficina de Hotch.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó desde la puerta

-Sí… claro…- Hotch se había tensado al instante

-¿Planeas algo después?- preguntó Emily y Hotch alzó una ceja- ha sido un caso tenso, hace falta relajarnos un poco... y pensé que al salir podríamos ir a comer juntos… tú y yo-

-Vaya…- la tensión aumentó en Hotch- es muy amable, pero… - Hotch vio como Rossi se acercaba y de pronto lo miraba- iba a hacer algo con Dave...-

Emily volteó y vio a Rossi muy cerca de la puerta. Entendía la tensión de Hotch, lo habían presionado tanto que estaba predispuesto a pensar que alguien aparecería para repetir aquello de que "estaba mal que se acercara a ella". Sonrió e hizo una seña insignificante a Rossi.

-Pero Dave tenía otros planes, algo repentino, me comentó en el jet- dijo ella- ¿verdad, Dave?-

-Seguro… claro, eso te comenté- dijo Rossi desde la puerta, sorprendido por su propia respuesta

-¿Ves? No le importa- declaró Emily mientras escuchaba a Rossi alejarse

-Emily…-

-Me gustaría que saliéramos a comer juntos- declaró ella- me gustaría mucho, Hotch-

Luego se levantó y salió de la oficina. Hotch la siguió con la mirada, sin terminar de entender lo que sucedía. Cada tanto notaba como la morena lanzaba miradas a su oficina, Emily se resistía a irse sin una respuesta… Recogió sus cosas, un tanto sorprendido de su decisión, y caminó hacia ella. Más de una mirada lo siguió, pero nadie hizo nada. Era un cambio agradable. Emily lo miró, pero camino hacia la salida. Hotch la siguió.

Se detuvo a esperar el elevador, Hotch la alcanzó ahí. Cruzaron una mirada.

-Entonces… ¿ir a comer juntos?- soltó Hotch dudoso

-Si vamos ahora sería un almuerzo- dijo Emily

Se acercó Morgan. Hotch se tensó. Emily y Morgan cruzaron una mirada, una mirada muy significativa de parte de Emily, como desafiándolo a acercarse o a hablar, y el agente cambió su rumbo. A Hotch no le pasó desapercibido eso.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó

-Tranquilo, Hotch… no pasa nada, todo está bien- dijo ella y le sonrió, pero la mente de él ya trabajaba a toda velocidad

-¿Te han dicho algo?- preguntó con cierto aire preocupado

-¿Sobre qué?- Emily quiso fingir

-Emily, si… - no sabía cómo decirle aquello, probablemente lo había descubierto, o lo habían delatado- no tienes que… yo…-

-¿No es cansado que alguien defina qué debes hacer con tus sentimientos?- preguntó Emily de pronto, como para evitar que él sufriera tratando de explicarse- no te dan ganas de preguntarle a todos los que juzgan tus sentimientos: "qué pasa si a mí no me molesta, qué pasa si yo no estoy en contra, que pasa si yo no quiero que alguien se aleje de mí, qué pasa… con mis sentimientos"-

Hotch sintió muchas cosas, muchas emociones recorriendo su cuerpo, no estaba seguro si aquello era la declaración que él creía, de Emily se podían esperar tantas sorpresas… Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambos entraron. Hotch parecía extrañado, seguía mirando a Emily, hacía mucho tiempo que no se miraban uno a otro, que estaban en un espacio pequeño juntos, o que compartían sonrisas… y en ese momento Emily no dejaba de sonreír. Le sonreía sólo a él. Por un momento esa sonrisa le pertenecía. Y era más de lo que podía pedir.

-¿Qué sucede, Emily?-

-Nada…- declaró ella y se ganó otra mirada de suspicacia de Hotch- sólo confía en mi-

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron. Sólo ellos dos.

-Tú me gustas, Hotch- dijo Emily de pronto- ¿lo sabías?-

-Yo…- Hotch la miró sorprendido sin poder articular palabra

-¿Entonces… ese almuerzo?-

-En definitiva me gustaría tomar ese almuerzo contigo hoy- declaró él y sonrió por primera vez en muchos días, casi había olvidado lo que se sentía sonreír

Emily se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla. Sonrió al mirarlo a los ojos. Se le ocurría que eso no podía estar mal. Que no había un solo sentimiento equivocado en ese espacio que compartían juntos.

Al salir del elevador, Hotch le tomó la mano.

 _Fin._


End file.
